finalefandomcom-20200213-history
Tammy
Tammy 'is a contestant from ''Finale: Yukon. '' Finale: Yukon Tammy is a cop. In ''Yukon, she was a strong player, not only physically, but mentally, too. Though not the most memorable of her original season, Tammy is known for her minor mockery towards Misery, who she Punished twice in a row. She also claimed to be in an aligned with Iggy Koopa and Frank Johnson after being called out by Moulin, and had a rivalry with Craig Crankston. Tammy says close to nothing in "Just Fall Into His Sticky White Trap", not even introducing herself to the other contestants prior to the opening challenge. She finally says something during the elimination that night, commenting that the frog legs taste like chicken. Craig hears this, and says "ew" to Tammy. Tammy votes Hello Bye with the majority, and she is the first person sent home. In "Not Having Immunity Is MISERABLE", Tammy wins her first immunity of the season, after being the first person to correctly solve a Jigsaw Puzzle. Before the challenge even takes place, Tammy notes to the host that she slept a bit, when the contestants are asked if they got any sleep the previous night. When Tammy wins immunity, Misery congratulates her, while Craig Crankston seems confused and upset. Tammy chooses to Reward Frank, who moments before had announced that he wanted to be Rewarded. When asked who to Punish, Tammy chooses Misery, claiming that she likes misery, hence her name. This is a misunderstanding, however. Despite being Punished, Misery calls Tammy fierce, and she thanks her in confusion. In a humorous twist of events, Frank recieves Reward Pass, and passes the Reward back to Tammy. The Reward turns out to be Immunity. Tammy asks if it qualifies as "double immunity," but the host informs her that the second immunity just cancels out. At the elimination, the rivalry between Craig and Tammy continues. Tammy tells the host that, as a cop, she can tell when people are lying, and doesn't really like liars. She goes on to note that she doesn't like Craig, implying that he is a liar. Tammy votes for Craig, and he is sent home, pleasing her. After Craig leaves, Misery makes an attempt to be friendly, asking Tammy if she can lead her back to the cabin. Tammy hesitantly agrees. The events of yesterday's challenge are repeated again in "Don't You LIKE Misery, Though?", when Tammy wins another immunity. Furthermore, she decides to Reward Frank yet again, admitting she had "screwed him out of" the Reward from the previous challenge. Despite being extremely nice to her, Tammy decides to Punish Misery yet again, smiling while doing so. This time, Misery appears to be upset, and Tammy questions Misery, assuming that she likes misery, due to her name being "Misery." Moments later, Iggy says "#TroubleTammy". At the elimination, Tammy votes for Misery, yet again with the majority, and she is sent home. Tammy does not win immunity in "Whole Different Ball Game", but is Rewarded by Iggy, who wins the challenge. She seems to be unhappy with the challenge, muttering "joy..." after the rules are explained. When Khai Shing shocks everyone by speaking a word in English, Tammy jumps to the conclusion that she has been lying to the contestants. However, this is all Khai Shing says in English for the rest of the game, speaking the rest in Chinese. At the elimination, Tammy is asked by the host how it feels to have won immunity the past two challenges, but not tonight. Tammy responds that it makes her feel like a bigger target. Most likely only strenghtening her fear of being a "bigger target," Moulin decides to make an announcment only moments later. Moulin informs Khai Shing, Pornulu, and NeNe Leakes that Tammy, Iggy, and Frank are working together. It can be noted that Tammy is the first person Moulin points at. Unlike Frank and Iggy, who attempt to cover their tracks, Tammy confirms Moulin's belief to be true, but adds that the three are also with Pornulu and NeNe. Moulin tells Tammy that unless a tie is forced tonight, she cannot vote for Pornulu or NeNe. Tammy responds "good" and claps. The atmosphere only grows tenser as Moulin publically tells Tammy that she remembers her wanting to vote out NeNe. Tammy ''does ''deny this, and tells Moulin she isn't remembering right. She goes onto clarify that that she was only telling Moulin that "someone" had been deciding between her and NeNe, and that she was only giving Moulin a "heads up". The conversation ends with Moulin telling Tammy to "vote with caution". Before all the votes are sent, a confessional of Tammy is shown, where she says that she may be eliminated after Moulin attempted to "screw her over." When Tammy sees the Invisible Soup that is being served for dinner, she jokingly notes that it looks like air. The votes are eventually tallied, and it comes down to Moulin and Tammy. A tie is almost forced between the two. However, due to Khai Shing voting for Frank instead of Tammy, she is spared and Moulin is sent home. Tammy does not say much of anything until the elimination in "CAN I LOSE ON PURPOSE?", when she yet again comments on the night's dinner, giving in a disinterested "yum..." when seeing that the dinner is wood from the cabin destroyed by Iggy. Misery, who has returned to the game through the Outcasts Twist, asks if if the wood is charred, and Tammy responds that it is just well-cooked. While the dinners are being passed out, Tammy grows nervous, and looks at Misery and Iggy, then back at the host. Moments later, she has not recieved a dinner and is announced to have been eliminated. It can be noted that the vote would have been a tie between Tammy and Misery if Pornulu had not used his x3 Votes Reward, which he had recieved the previous episode from Moulin, on Tammy. It is apparent that NeNe is happy Tammy has been eliminated, as she shouts "YESSSSS" and then loudly tells Tammy goodbye. Tammy responds to this solemnly, telling NeNe she was "genuine with her." NeNe condescendingly tells Tammy to "not have an alliance without her." Tammy assures NeNe that she didn't, but tells her she can be as paranoid as she wants. Before leaving, Tammy bitterly tells NeNe she is not winning, wishes Misery, Khai Shing, Iggy, and Frank good luck, and tells NeNe that she expects to her in a jail or rehab soon, like all "reality stars." Voting History Trivia *Tammy was played by '''Sunslicer2. Category:Living Category:Contestant Category:Yukon Contestant Category:Females Category:7th place Category:Yukon Jury